


Before the Maze

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Newt, Emotional Sex, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Anguish, Pre-Relationship, Rape, Secretly a Virgin Alby, Suicide Attempt, Top Alby, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alby is getting sent into the Maze tomorrow, Newt doesn't want him to leave, so he decides to lose his virginity to him. When he wonders off to the bathroom he is corned by the man he dreads the most. He won't get to live his teenage dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rape Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Newt gets raped by the rat man and no he doesn't have sex with Alby until close to the end. I know I'm a sick person.

Blue eyes stared at the ceiling. All you could hear was the snores exhausted teenage boys. I couldn't sleep, it been a while since the announcements but they still hovered in the back of the my mind. Tomorrow Alby would be sent into the Maze for a whole month by himself and wouldn't remember a thing about me. It hurt me to know the only person I could rely, confine in was leaving with no memory about our time spent together.

I sighed, everything I loved was being taken away from me again. It wasn't as if I had a choice, none of us did. We were test subjects that the creators needed to help stop the Flare. Innocent people were dying everyday so why not a few innocent children who's lives haven't even started yet; our lives were taken away from us when we were younger and hung in the balance of the creators. What ever this test held for us, I was sure I wasn't gonna like it.

The creators said that every month they were going to send a boy in there with dangerous creatures, who would kill anything or anybody it came across to. Some kids cried, others tried to argue with the creators. One kid even fought a guard, the kid ended up being shot and died so we had no choice.

When they started wrapping up the announcements, a kid stood up. I think his name was Tommy or Thomas, something.

"Wait, you said every month you would send in a boy," Chancellor Paige nodded, "...well that would mean one boy has to stay a whole month there by himself. Am I right."

The woman smiled. "Very good Thomas. Yes you are correct. One boy will be sent in there for one month by himself. He will be isolated and alone, he will not have to worry about the creatures as long as he doesn't go inside the Maze." Her smiled didn't reach her eyes. It was a fake one and I hated her even more for it. "The boy who will go into the Maze is..." I could see all the boys tense up as if she would call every single one of them.

When she said the name I felt my heart curl up and die. Why him, why him, why him was all I could think of. "...Alby."

I looked at the boy and he looked at me. My breath didn't return until after he reassured me that it was okay when I knew it wasn't. "One last thing, before you get sent into the Maze you will have your memory swiped." Chancellor Paige continued.

"You will not recall the events that took place here and will not remember the people you grew up with. You will have no memory of you parents or friends. All you will remember is your name." A couple of people gasped, a few cried even harder and I passed out. When I came to Alby was sitting next to me with a smile on his face.

"When did they say you were going to be put into the Maze?" I asked. I wasn't gonna waste time on stupid questions like 'what happened or where am I?' When I knew what happened and where I was no matter how much I wished I wasn't here.

Alby hesitated to tell me. "Alby... When are you being sent into the Maze?" He looked away from me. 'Don't hide anything from me Alby, please just tell me.' I thought silently as I sat up.

He sighed and kept his head away from my view. "Tomorrow... " he finally said. I have never cried so hard in my life. I wanted to throw something at him and tell him to just fight. He already looked like he did by the black busies on his face. Instead of me reassuring him that it was okay. He pulled me close and I cried.

I turned over and looked towards the sleeping body that belonged to that said boy who slept like a baby. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. "Hey Alby," he stirred in his sleep, "you awake." The older glader turned over and faced me. "I am now..." And he smiled at me.

Something in my stomach fluttered. "Why are you up so late?" He asked. I laid back down and stared back at the ceiling.

"I couldn't sleep." I stated honestly, I wish I could tell him that he was the cause of me not being able to sleep. The older boy just smiled and got up off his bed and headed towards mine. He laid down next to me friend and wrapped his arms around my toso. I felt this and squirmed, after a few minutes I gave up and laid next to him.

Alby just smirked at him. The boy thrusted his hips forward into my back side. He peered down at the me over my blonde hair, he's hand lowered to my pants. Alby unzipped my fly and reached down underneath my boxers, he gently massaged the my half hard cock. I squeaked at his touch and grunted. "A-alby, what are you doing?" Alby continued to rub me under my pants.

"Please stop. We're gonna get caught!" I whispered harshly through uneven breaths. I knew we could get caught, maybe by another boy or by a guard patrolling the halls and rooms. I didn't want to know what the creators would do if they found us like this.

I arched my back into the older boy. "No Alby, we have t-to...to stop, their gonna catch us..." My voice trailed off. We should have stop but it felt so good. "Shuck it!" I grabbed my friends arm and pressed him closer so more pressure would be applied. We knew that we were being watched but we simply didn't care at that moment.

Unknown to us a certain Assistant Director was enraged by the sight before him. Newt was supposed to be his. He wanted the younger boy underneath him and screaming, panting and begging him to continue. He was growing a hard on just from thinking about it. The Assistant Direct thought about how Newt would act if he threatened him about killing Alby with a pact of Grivers. Would he beg for his safety or will he offer up something for the older boy's freedom. He smiled at the thoughts that kept bouncing into his mind, for now he'd leave them be but he will pay Mr. Newt a visit, he smirked as he left the office.

"Uh, Alby I,...I-I'm almost there." I cried out. I was close, so close. All I needed was a little more friction and then I'd cum. Suddenly Alby pulled his hand away and got up, only to lay back on his own bed.

I whined at the lost of friction. "What are you...doing?" I huffed. My friend just turned away from me with a smug smile plastered on his face. "I'm done." The boy simply stated.

My face whiten as I looked down at my pants. "But what am I gonna do about..." My voice trailed off. I can't masturbate in here, there was too many boy's in here.

Sighing, the older glader boy turned back to me. "Your a big boy Newt. Figure it out."

At that moment the I wanted to kill him. "Why did you wake me up if you just wanted to get off?" I sat up.

Alby held up one finger to me. "One I didn't wake you up, you said you couldn't sleep therefore I thought I'd entertain you," he held up a second finger, "Two your the only one who can excite me in any way, shape or form. Besides I prefer the real you over an imaginary one." He placed both of his hands above his head.

I knew that I was blushing. I turned my head away from him. This subject needs to change or I'll be crushing like a school girl. "Are you afraid, for tomorrow I mean?"

Alby's scowl could be seen even in the dark but he still answered my question. "No, it will be like any other day except I won't remember my life before this and I'll be alone. I won't remember..." He trailed off so I finished his sentence for him.

"Me."

He just nodded. His eyes never looked so cold before, they always had this light about them. "Oh Alby..." I hated how weak my voice would sound.

He just smiled at me but the light didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you Newt. You've always been there for me." I knew how I felt about him and he knew how I felt about him but I just didn't know if the feeling was mutual.

"What are friends for but to help when the other is in doubt?" I settled on simpler terms. Friends. Friends don't kiss each other when the other is sick. Friends don't touch each other the way Alby and I do. Friends don't try and have sex with each other. If friends don't do that then what the hell are we to each other.

I could tell that the older glader was hurt but he didn't say anything, he just smiled. I don't know what Alby likes, what he's into. He never says he wants to further whatever the hell we got going on, I know he won't make that first step because he wants everything to be okay with me. The bloody Shank he is.

"Um Newt I think you should take care of that before it gets worse." He laughed and I blushed. I had completely forgot about it.

"Right, carry on with your sleep. I shall go relieve myself of the problem you have caused." I got up and silently walked to the door.

Alby sat up. "It's not my fault you got a boner just from me touching you." I threw a shoe towards his direction.

"Bloody Shank he is." With that I walked out of the room.

"Love you too, babe!" He laughed not caring that he woke up some of the boys.

'Oh Alby. What am I gonna do with you?' I thought and headed towards the bathroom.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


I went down the corridor and made a left to the bathroom. There were bathrooms in the rooms we sleep in but those ones are dirty and filthy. Almost every boy in that room has used it. I went in there once and promised myself, never again.

Once I reached the bathroom, I quickly checked if anyone was in there. When no reply came I went into the last stall. 'Okay Newt, think of all the things that turn you off.' There were a lot of things that turned me off like the bathroom in our room for starters. Or Assistant Director James, he always creeps me out. Or Gabby in a speedo. I laughed at the thought and realised that my penis didn't like the thought either.

Great now that he's done presenting himself I can leave. I came out of the stall only to start thinking about the Director again. He usually is just creepy but today he was staring right at me as if looked straight to my soul. I shuddered at the thought.

What if he tries something while Alby is away. No Alby would make sure to kill him slowly if he tried. He would keep me safe from that strange man, he wouldn't let anyone touch me when I ended up sick that one time.

He stayed by my side until I felt better. The Alby I know wouldn't let that man even talk to me let alone touch me.

I remember that day. I had passed out from running around the track so long. It had seemed that I had caught a fever, everyone else didn't want to be around me except my friends. When I woke up I was a little dizzy and my head hurt like hell.

_"You alright Newt," a familiar voice asked. The pounding in my head wouldn't stop, my whole body hurt and I had a hard time breathing. Other than that I was perfect._

 _"Yeah..." I could hear the rawness of my voice. I looked up at Alby he looked concerned but happy that I was awake. "Are you alright, Alby?" My fourteen year old self hard barely reached puberty and I was questioning him like I was the adult._

 _

He scoffed. "I should be saying the same thing to you." I smiled at him and he blushed.

I giggled at him. "You already did."

He was acting really shy. "Don't do that again, please?" I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my lips slow but eagerly. I moaned inside his mouth and let his tongue wander around in mine.

His hands lifted my shirt above my head. This time I blushed. "Your beautiful like this. I want to make you feel amazing." I watched as he lowered his head down to bite my nipple. My body arched into it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. He licked st one and pinched the other. I couldn't help the sounds that came out of my mouth; I didn't care either because it felt amazing just like he promised. I was a nervous wreck that didn't stop moaning even if you told me to stop, I couldn't.

Alby just smiled at me when he stopped. "You okay Newt you seem a little flustered." I glared at him even though it was half-hearted.

He reached down and started to pull down my pants. I panicked. "What are you doing, Alby?" He smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry your pretty little mind. I got you Newt. I promise this will cause more pleasure than pain." I nodded as I let go of his hands. He slowly pulled down my pants and I felt completely exposed. I covered my eye so I couldn't see his reaction. I could feel his eyes on me as he pulled my arm away from my face.

His gental touch calmed me down. "None of this covering you face, I want to see your reaction to what I'm about to do." I was panting hard from him kissing me. I felt his hands wrap around my shaft and he slowly began to work me. "A-lby no... Don't do this. I can't... handle this."

He kissed my forehead then my mouth. He shouldn't be doing this, why am I letting him. I felt tears form in my eyes and again my arm covered my eyes.

The older boy huffed and tried to remove my arm once more but failed. He growled and started to move faster making me moan even harder. "Please Alby..." But he didn't stop. He moved his hands even faster.

"If you want me to stop uncover your eyes. I wanna see you we you cum." I shook my head. 'Please Alby stop.' His hand kept jerking me faster and harder.

I don't want him to see me, especially when I cry. I don't want to not like what he does to me. It's innocent right. Then why don't I like it, he makes me feel good but at the same time I don't want it. I want him to stop, this is too much Alby. Please listen to me.

I couldn't help but shutter. I don't know what was happening to my body but I was so close. The feeling that I was feeling didn't go away I wanted it to. "Please Alby. No no no stop, I want you stop. I don't feel right, is that bad?" I watched as the older boy pull his hand away and replace it with his mouth. I tried pulling him back up but he refused to. "No stop Alby! That's dirty and gross, you shouldn't do that!" I moaned as he sucked hard. My head few back.

I felt heat pour in from my abdominal. I couldn't breathe properly but I couldn't take it anymore. "Alby stop!" I cried out and felt my shaft twitch inside his mouth. Alby, of course, seemed unfazed by the warm liquid that came out of me. He just swallowed it all and got up. "That wasn't so bad was it, Newt? Newt...come on I made you feel good didn't I?" He gave me a confused look as he watched me curl up into a ball.

"Newt, Newt? Talk to me buddy." Alby's hand reached down to pull my arm away from my eyes. I smacked him. He stared at me in shock but it quickly turned into rage. "What the hell was that for?"

I pushed him off of me and screamed at him. "I asked you to stop, Alby. I didn't want to feel good. I just wanted you to go back to kissing me," I couldn't stop the tears from falling, "I didn't want to think of you that way. I won't ever forgive you! Stay out of my life!"

I hurt him but he did me in so many ways. I expected him to leave or to yell back but he just went his knees and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Newt. I should've stopped when you first asked me to. I just thought you were reluctant because you didn't know what was going on but you really didn't want it, do you?" He's eyes were apologetic and scared.

I sighed. 'Well part of me wanted it, the other just wanted you to kiss me." I answered honestly.

"I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I never bother you just... Please forgive me. I-I... I love you. I can't live my life knowing I hurt you or that you would never forgive me." His eyes revealed everything.

"I love you too Alby. More than you know it and it's okay you meant well." I downcast my eyes.

"No no! Newt you have to mean it." I looked back him.

"I do mean it.."

That's all it took for him to push me back down and kiss me. "No Alby, stop." He didn't listen. Instead I heard a silent but possessive 'Mine!' come from him. I nodded. "Yes Alby I'm yours."

He smiled and I couldn't help but do the same. "Can I try something different on you?" I froze. I gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Will it hurt?"

He gave me a sad smile and said, "Only for a little bit, I promise." For a while I didn't say anything. Finally I said yes.

_

I smiled at the memory. Alby had been so eager to be my first at everything. He didn't take my virginity that day but he was close. He said I was too young for that and I'm glade he did stop, I was tempted to let him go all they way for the thing he did earlier. When I get back into the room I'll let him, I won't hesitate this time. Tonight I'm gonna loose my virginity to Alby.

I realized that during the time I was thinking about Alby that way my boner came back. "Oh bloody hell!"

"Where you just thinking about me, is that why you have a bulge in your pants or are you just happy to see me.?" A voice behind me said. I smiled.

"Very funny Alby, you do a nice Director James impression and you know this is all you fault." I turned around to see the person making the voice. Alby does a great impression of the guy but that wasn't Alby that was standing there. It was a very real and very creepy Assistant Director James.

"What are you doing here?" I said in shock. He smiled and I felt sick.

"Well just like any other hardworking employee here would do, I saw a bad little boy out passed his bedtime and I thought I oughta punish him." My eyes widened.

"Leave me alone or I'll scream."

He laughed at me. "You never answered my question. Is that a bulge in your pants or are you just happy to see me."

I grit my teeth. "I said leave me alone or I'll scream!" I yelled a little louder hoping that would scare him off.

"Don't even try, your wasting your breath."

"For the last time leave me the fuck alone," I drew my hand back and punched him in the face. He grabbed my hand twisted it backwards. I screamed in agony.

"Didn't I tell you it was futile. Your gonna be a nice fuck. I like it when they fight, it makes breaking them so much fun."

He grabbed the back of my head and shoved it into the wall then dragged me down to the floor. My vision became blurry and I could feel the blood run down my face.

"I'll give you two options. Option one: you let me take you and nothing happens to sweet innocent Alby." He said ruffly.

I squirmed and bucked trying to get him off but failed. "Option two: is a little worst than the first one. I'll let you go and Alby gets to play cat and mouse with the Grivers."

"No, you can't do that!"

He smiled. "You have no idea what I can do. I can have you pleading for more of me like the little whore you are. Begging me to fuck you as you'd cum again and again." His mouth was above my ear.

"I'd have you over and over again until you couldn't take anymore of me, then you'll forget about dear old Alby. He'd be nothing to you but a boy who would've lasted no more than seven minutes." His pulled down his pants and pulled out his cock. I blushed, he was bigger than Alby but probably not as gental.

I don't want Alby to die, I love him. He was there when I didn't have a shoulder to cry on, a friend to take away the pain and a gental lover. "No, I'm Alby's and will always be Alby's. I promised myself to him one year ago and I plan on being his for the rest of my life."

"You'd rather have some kid who doesn't know his way around your body. He could hurt you if he didn't know what to do or how to do it. Compared to someone like me who is skilled in the art of sex. Who will make your body full of ecstasy. You would be free to go anywhere you want as long as your mine." He finished. His expression was confused.

"Yes, I'd rather have someone like Alby who is pure, inexperienced and would hurt me in every way possible, your right about that. But your wrong about him not knowing his way around MY body," I paused for a while before I continued, "but his seven minutes would still bet your five."

His whole demeanor changed. "Rape it is then." He plunged his cock deep inside me. I cried out in pain. My mouth opened but no sound came out. He thrusted hard and rough inside of me.

"Fuck! Your tight." He said. "Looks like lover boy won't get a taste of this." He grunted. It was so gross and I know blood was coming out.

"Please don't move, it hurts..." He pinched my nipples and I arched into the touch. I can't be enjoying this but my cock was still hard but slowly going down.

"Your cock isn't going down unless you cum. If only you chose option one you couldn've saved yourself the trouble. Now I'm gonna take your virginity and kill your boyfriend." I screamed as he thrusted harder into me.

This wasn't my gental lover, he would've prepared me or at least explained what he was going to do. The thought of Alby on top of me kissing me, while giving me a hand job made my stupid dick go back up. The more I thought about Alby the harder I became. I guess James must have thought he was the reason behind it.

"See, your as stiff as a soldier. You must like the way I fuck you, you little whore." He laughed. I could feel his thrusts speed up, he must have be close. I didn't care I just kept thinking it was Alby fucking me, making me hard and taking me.

'I'm so close Alby, just a little more please.' That feeling I felt earlier with the older boy had come back. 'Yes Alby, yes.'

James smirked. All he could hear was my voice not my thoughts. "Yes, yes oh God, yes!" I chanted that until I could no longer hold it and it tightened around him. "Alby!" White cum splattered all over the floor. The Director heard what I said and pulled out. I tried to look back to see what the damage was but couldn't.

Next thing I heard was my name being called. "Newt! Newt, whare are you damn it!" Alby. I tried to push myself up but the Director pushed me back down.

"Don't say anything."

But it was too late. Alby pushed the bathroom door open and his shocked expression met my bloody and tired ones. He looked at the James and then at me. "Alby..." Was all it took for him to go passed me and start to punch the crap out of him.

He didn't stop until I yelled. "Alby stop it! Now! Your gonna kill him, don't be like him Alby." He looked back at me and his face softened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me." He pulled me close and I relaxed into his touch.

"Can you please get me out of here?"

He nodded and plucked me up and carried me to the emergency room. "I'm sorry, Alby. He h-he... Raped me!" I cried on his shoulder as he carried me away.

"Shhh, I got you. Everything is alright. He won't harm you again not while I'm around." His voice carried me off to sleep.


	2. Hard to Say Goodbye My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt says goodbye to Alby as he stays in the infirmary. Alby wishes he could stay with him longer but the creators won't let him, something about 'it's more important to find a cure to the flare than, he's friends well being.'
> 
> Alby swears that he will return to Newt and make them all pay. Newt waits six months for his friends return. Until the creators say he is next to go in the Maze. They tell him the same things they told Alby, that he won't remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is were Newt gets sent into the Maze. He will still have his memory, but the rest don't. It will be awkward when his meets Alby. Like really awkward.

I stared up at the ceiling, I'd been here for six hours. The doctors examined me and said that I only had minor injuries. When Alby told them what happened, he told them about the Director and were he had left him. They searched for him in the bathroom that he had left him in. Bloody and unconscious.

The said they couldn't find him which we both new was a lie. Alby pretty much grabbed any object he could and hurled it at every single one of them. It took eight guards, three doctors and me to stop him. I had to reassure him that I was alright just for him to stop. He pushed all the guards away from me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could feel all of them staring straight at my back. I blushed and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

He sighed contently as he rubbed circles in my back. "Please tell me you're really okay. Like really okay, Newt and don't lie to me. Not for their sake but for mine." He asked. His voice sounded so lost. I closed my eyes. The image of Director James on top of me hunted my memory. I shivered and Alby's hands rubbing at my back brought me back to reality.

"I'm okay as long as you don't leave me. Okay" I stated. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I realized what I just admitted. I looked up at Alby who was harbouring the same expression.

"Yeah," he smiled, "...you could sleep in my bed tonight." I pulled myself from his grip and walked away from the still gapping scientist and guards. I could hear his footsteps follow right behind me. "Newt I was only joking." He said with a slight smile even though I know inside he was worried. I kept ignoring him as I made my way to the room I was currently stationed at. I opened the door and headed for the bed as Alby stuck his head around the corner of it.

"Your not allowed in here." I said flatly.

He frowned slightly. He opened the door wider but made no attempt to come in. "Newt I'm sorry for saying that I-I didn't..." He began but I cut him off.

"No you don't understand. The nurses said no one was allowed in here while I'm in recovery. No other personnel and stuff like that." I could see the relief on his eyes. I laid down on my back even though she told me to lay on my stomach but I couldn't get Director James image on top of me out of my head.

Alby slowly walked over to me with as much grace as a cat. I giggled as he gave me a knowing smirk. "Do I look like a person who follows rules. Especially in a place like this," I shook my head and the bed dipped from the pressure of him, "...you wanna fool around?"

I smirked back at him. "Do I look like I'm in a position to fool around?" He placed his hands over mine.

I stared down at our hands and slowly wrapped my hand around his. Our eyes met and I felt my whole body shiver with excitement. "No but I've seen you in a more compromised situation. Besides we only have a couple of hours left."

My smile fell. 'Oh yeah, he's going into the Maze in a couple of hours.' I thought bitterly. I propped myself up on my elbows. Alby leaned down to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were confused and a little hurt that I pushed him away. I shook my head. "Well something is wrong if you don't want me to kiss you. Your usually very eager to get off." He teased me making me blush.

"Shut up shuckface.!" I shouted. Tears ran down my cheeks. Alby was taken back by my sudden outburst and he frowned. "Your a bastered, you know that! I hate you! You should be out there fighting for your freedom not in here comforting me!" I picked up something and threw it at him.

"Newt stop! Listen I can't help it that I don't want to end up lying dead on the floor while that psychopath is running around here looking for you! I'm sorry I tried to keep you save!" He retorted.

Anger swelled up iny chest. "You said it yourself, Alby. 'I'm a big boy.' Remember you already left me for that psycho." Alby's face cleared itself of any emotion. Realization hit me to what I just said. "I didn't mean that-..."

"No you meant exactly what you meant," he stated softly as he got up from my bed and headed towards the door, "...I'll be outside your door in case you need me. I mean what are friends for." He walked out and I felt my heart crush into a thousand pieces.

'Oh Alby.' I thought.

I laid back down on the now cold bed that seemed even colder now that Alby was gone. My world was crumbling apart and now I lost the closest thing I had to a happy life. I whispered the words I couldn't when Alby was here. "I'm sorry Alby."

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


I woke to the sound of a voice. "Newt..." It was Minho. He was shaking my shoulders which where feeling worst than before. It hurt everywhere, my legs, as, feet, back, shoulder blades and my butt. Minor injuries my ass. Minho continued to bather me, his voice getting louder and more frantic. "Newt, Newt! NEWT!" I jumped up as I felt him slap me across the face.

"What?" I groaned. I clutched my head and cradled it like a new born baby. "What is it?" His voice seemed uncertaint as he told me the information.

"Albys going into the Maze." My eyes widen. He would go in there without saying goodbye, without kiss me one last time. I couldn't have that. I hoped out of bed and passed the worried Minho.

I dashed out into the hall and headed for the main hall, through the corridor, and into the lobby where a bunch of boys gave me questioning looks. I ignored them and ran up to the railing. There standing by a double door room was the older boy. Chancellor Paige was finishing up her speach about Alby's sacrifice and how the Maze was very dangerous, talking about all kinds of bullshit that no one cared about.

I looked for the steps that would lead me to him. When I found them I practically ran down them taking three at a time, not caring that I could tear my snitches. "A-Alby wait!" I shouted as I ran passed the guards who tried to stop me.

I ran and wrapped my arms around him kissing him slowly. I didn't care that some boys were gagging, others were shocked and the creators just stared. When I finally stopped kissing him for air, he was a mess. His breathing was ragged and so were his clothes but he just smiled. "I couldn't let you leave without doing that one final time." I said honestly.

We just stood there grinning like idiots. "I'm sorry Alby..."

He stopped me. "All was forgiven last night. Minho is very convincing, when he want to be." I nodded and had to remind myself to thank him later.

"I love you..." My voice sounded weak.

"I know," his was strong compared to mine, "...I can't stay." I sighed. This was the part I was dreading. Alby was my friend, my lover and my world. Nothing could harm me if he was there and now he's getting taken away from me.

"I know."

"It's always hard to say goodbye." I tell him.

He kisses me one last time before he turns and heads for the doors. When he's opening them up I feel tears fall down my cheeks. "Then don't say goodbye, Newt." He shouted as the doors closed.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


Six months had passed since Alby's leave. I still couldn't fuction without him. I didn't know if he was alive or dead but I just couldn't see him alive anymore. He wasn't alive if he didn't remember me and he wasn't dead because he would be breathing. He'd still be Alby just not my Alby. Did that even make sense, probably not.

I sighed as I stared out through the window. The creators had said that all the boys would be sent into the Maze, I just didn't know when I would be.

Over the passed six months only six kids got sent in. It was the first of the month shouldn't they be sending some poor soul in there by now.

Why did they do this if they weren't gonna do it right? I had hoped that they would sent me in second after Alby, I even begged them but they said all in due time.

All in due time my ass, he could be dead by now. What ever the hell the stupid Griver's were, they could kill Alby in a second if he was by himself. The creators assured me that as long as he stayed inside the glade he wouldn't get attached by a Griver.

I then told them they could go fuck themselves thoroughly. I don't know what was wrong with me but I have never had this much emotions dwelling inside me since I met Alby.

I sighed again. A guard came to retrieve us for the Ceremony of Choosing. They even had a name for this crap! If I ever get out of this place I was gonna rip them a new one. The guard ushered us into the gigantic hall that I last saw Alby.

Memories came rushing back to me as I remembered he's last words to me. _"Then don't say goodbye, Newt."_ It was painful and it had to keep coming back to me.

Minho was at my side helping me to sit down. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing Alby soon." I smiled at him. He may not be the best guy to hang around but he did help when a friend was in need.

"Thanks Minho."

He just leaned back and got comfortable. "Yeah I know I'm that best." I changed my mine, he's an ass. I turned my head away from him and looked all around the room. Kids were crying hoping it wasn't them, others were trying to be brave for their friends. It happens every month but I never get tried of seeing it.

It makes me want to kill the creators even more. Making kids as young as us fight a disease that wasn't in us, hopefully. The heathy fighting the sicks battle, it was a good deed but we should have at least a choice to do it.

I heard the familiar sound of her voice. "Hello everyone one..." Chancellor Paige, the woman who sent Alby away from me.

I glared daggers at her as she continued to talk. I hated her, she was a evil woman for making us all suffer, scared of dying either here or in one of their crazy games or test what ever you'd call it.

She rambled on about our sacrifices and what not. Bla bla bla, get to the point where you send one of us to our death. "I am pleased to announce that the person who will be entering the Maze this month is..." Yeah after all that talk about you feeling sorry we have to die to find a cure you use the word 'pleased' in a sentence that could kill us all.

"Newt..." I couldn't hear her I was too busy looking down at everyone's expressions. All heads turned to me and I gave them a confused look. Minho grabbed my arm and shook it. I turned towards him and he gave me a worried look.

"What?" I asked agitated slightly.

He shook his head and pointed at me. "They picked you." I looked towards the Chancellor who just smiled, that bitch!

I stood up and headed towards the same doors that Alby went in six months ago. I could here Minho's stupid comment. "When I said we'll see Alby soon I didn't mean this soon." I breathed in and out to calm my nerves.

"Newt you will go in there and become apart of something beautiful. Just like all your friends before you," the Chancellor said to me then to the rest of them, "...Newt will be the seventh boy to enter the Maze." I hated how she advertised every single detail of our lives.

"When he goes in there they will wipe his memory about his life, the people he knew and the people he loved." She continued. I couldn't helpbut punch her in the face. It was so tempting, if you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing. I got a few disappointed looks sent to me but I got a ruckus of laughs and cheers from others.

"I really hope you meant well by that." She sighed at me. 'Hey your not the one who's being shipped down the 'Rabbit Hole' lady.' I thought bitterly. Once again she regained her posture and two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me into the room.

We passed another series of doors and corridors until we reached the last one in the hall. They tookme iinside and placed me on a gurney. I watched as they called in more guards and a few doctors.

"Hold him down! He's a fighter." Chancellor Pagie's quick command sent them charging at me. I kicked and punched anyone in arms reach. "Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed.

I could see the amused look on one of the guards faces. "Your a tough one aren't you." He said grabbing one of my arms.

"No I just don't like to be touched!" I spat at him. He punched me in the face until the Chancellor stopped him. "We don't interfere with the test subjects attributes." Okay now I really hated her. When they finally got my legs and arms strapped down they left. I screamed at the Chancellor who was the only one still in here.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

The restraints on my arms and legs cut and into my skin. The Chancellor held up to hands and willed me to stop. I don't know why I did but the movement calmed me down. "Listen, you will still have your memories, Newt." Her calm demeanor just pissed me off even more.

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

"Newt, stop your hurting yourself." She tried to touch one of my restrains but I started flaring again.

"Why should you care? Do the others have their memories too?" I asked hastily. She shook her head sadly.

"Then why bother, huh! Why should I be the only one to remember all this, it's painful?" I could feel tears fall down my cheeks. I willed them away.

"Because your the only one that can be trusted." She sighed.

"Now listen, a series of events will happen. A lot of things will happen to you that will seem impossible to fix. We will be watching, even if you don't think we are, we will be. Always. You have to listen Newt. You have the flare, you are sick and you will not survive if you fight it." I felt my heart stop. If I have the flare what is the whole point of me being here, I'm already infected. "I know what your thinking but we put you in here to see how long it affects your brain waves. You could be immune to the virus just like another was."

I looked up at her she seemed so hopeful. "A person was immune to the flare I thought all the kids..."

She shook her head at me. "No some are immune, others contracted it but this girl got the Flare and it never affected her brain waves. She is still alive to this day." I didn't know what to do with the information so I just stared. "Do you want to know who that girl is?" I nodded. "She is your friend, Alby's little sister."

"Alby had a little sister, why didn't he tell me that?"

She smiled sadly. I watched her loosen up my restrains. "He doesn't even remember her but she remembers him. She is one of the pieces missing in our little information bag but our scientist refused to give up her location. Her father is one of our top scientist and when he realized his little girl had the Flare, he panicked. His son, Alby, found out and decided he would help his father in oder to save his sister's life but...she showed no signs of brain deterioration and wasn't acting violent. She is very calm, gental and innocent. She could be the key to help fighting this war." When she said that my heart shrunk.

"You want me to find out where she lives from Alby," she didn't offer her sad smiles, she didn't do anything at all, "...how old is she?" I asked softly. The Chancellor didn't answer but instead she turned away. "How old is she?" I asked a little harsher.

"Twelve..." Her voice was cold as ice.

"So let me get this straight... You want me to go ask my best friend, the only one I ever cared about, where his little sister, who he worked so hard to protect, is at! You want me to betray his trust just to find out some stupid cure! To, to ask about his personal life, about his baby sister who is barely a teenager, to become your sacrifice for the common good of the world! She is innocent, and I'm not-..." She cut me off.

"Oh please a lot younger have died. A lot of innocent people have died to find this cure. They died before they even know there was a cure. Their brains rotting and wasting away to nothing, while their son has to watch this happing to his father. A mother who doesn't know what to do so she sacrifices her own son for the greater good of HUMANITY!" Her eyes teared up and I know she's talking about herself.

I slowly built up the nerves to ask her. "What happened to him?"

She smiled sadly at me and only a few choked sobs came out. "Just like everyone else, he doesn't remember her anymore." I nodded.

She cried for a few seconds before she stopped and wiped her face. "You know there is another way around this. You don't have to hurt him, all you have to do is follow the dates on what will happen. This dates will show you what will happen that day."

I nodded as she continued. "You will find out that there is no way out of the Maze, the only way out is though the Griver hole," I tensed up at that but she gentaly patted my shoulder, "Don't worry everyone you care about will make it." She smiled sadly.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Listen, Newt you have to stay in the glade for about three years so no one gets left behind. The last of the boys will be Thomas. He will be followed by a girl, Teresa, she will carry a note warning the others that she is the last one ever. You have to trust them, especially Thomas, he is the final key to figuring out the cure, okay." I nodded because that was all I could do is nod and understand. "You have to trust me, okay. Okay!" I didn't know what she wanted from me so I just answered simply.

"Y-yes Ma'am," I stuttered.

She nodded and whispered okay over and over. I think it was more for her comfort then mine. "Now listen I've stayed to long, I'm going to give you a serum that will help you when your going through the M. A. M. It will trap all of your memories and alter some of them but it won't work for you. You will remember everything-..."

I cut her off. "Won't they notice, I mean they will know something is off if I go around recognising people."

"Please do not interrupt me. Yes but you need to tell the glader's that the doctor who performed on you let you keep your memories. He pretended to give you the serum but instead gave you sugar water." Her accent got heavier. "You have to make it believable or they will not trust you."

I laughed. 'Oh I'll make it believable.' I thought. She walked towards me while carrying something in her hand. "Why should I trust you?" She sighed.

"Because you have to." She placed the object to the side of my head.

"Yeah but why-" She cut me off.

"Because you just have to Newt." Her voice sounded so conflicted. I didn't know why but it didn't seem right for her, like she should always know what she was doing at all times.

"What is that?" I asked moving on.

She wiped the sweat off of my head. "This is going to make you remember. It will hurt I won't lie, but it is for the greater good..." The Chancellor looked like she wanted to say more but didn't. "I am very sorry for this but do you have any questions."

"Yeah, why do I feel like I know you?" She just smiled and stabbed me in the neck with the syringe needle. I screamed at the top of my lungs before I passed out.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy's sorry." The Chancellor said. Repeating it over and over again. Crying silently for the one she lost.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


Clank. Clank.  
Clank. Clank.

Clank. Clank.  
Clank. Clank.

A groan exscaped me as I slowly got up. I looked around at the red lights and creates around me. I got up and panic started to consume me. Then all of what happened was rushing back to me. I cried out in pain as the memories of everything before and after I was taken away from my parents.

I remember my mom standing in front of me as my dad through things everywhere. He was infected by the Flare. My mom was crying asking him to stop as she held up a shotgun to his head. He shrieked at her, he was to far gone and his face was full of nothing but animalistic hunger.

_He charged at us and she shot, only hitting him in the shoulder. He was sent flying back but got up quickly. "Josh please stop! Your scaring us!" Her voice was terrified but she held on to the gun._

 _Only a flicker of recognition hit him before HD was gone again and charged. This time she didn't hesitate, she fired and the bullet hit him square in the head._

My body shook, I popped up so quickly the bodies around me scrambled away. "No!" I shouted to no one in particular. My breathing came out rugged and sharp.

The boys around me looked at each other then me. "Go get Alby." One of them whispered. At the sound of his name I pushed myself off the ground and ran a little.

"Stop him!"

I felt someone grab my arm. "ALBY!" I shouted and torn my hand from the boys. "ALBY!" I continued.

"Stop it! We're only trying to help!" Another said. He got close to me and I pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" They got closer and started to gain in on me. When one got to close I punched him in the face. They all started to fight me but a voice stopped them.

"Hey! That's enough!" I turned around and saw him. He was heathy and had a lot more muscles than before. At least that was as far as he goes as being the Alby I know.

"You know my name, shuckface but I don't recall getting yours." He had a harsh attitude that didn't match his soft brown eyes. "Who are you? Are you one of the creators little toy they put in here to fuck with our mines? Because if you are, they already know we don't like them. It just gonna be really bad for you." He smiled and suddenly I didn't like his smile anymore.

I was afraid of Alby. The guy who hated when I wasn't with him at all times. The guy who punched a guard in the face for saying I was pretty. He even got jealous because a kid a little younger than him asked me out.

Suddenly I didn't want to be here anymore. I'd rather go back to that hellish nightmare than stay here looking at those eyes. "Alby. " I tried to take a step forward but I couldn't. My body just shut down and I passed out.

This had something to do with Chancellor Paige. I closed my eyes ask the boys surrounded me. "Alby." I tried one last time but I couldn't get it out.


	3. What Happens in The Maze, Stays In The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wakes up a couple of hours later just to realize that he hadn't been dreaming. He meets all of the kids who had been shipped in here before the Maze.
> 
> He finds out some interesting things that happened while he was still in the 'safety' of the creators. Will he and Alby ever be able to be together once more, or will they be torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes through a reality crisis. Alby saves him. There are some spoilers from the book in here

Alby. Alby. Alby. Alby. I saw Alby, he was alright but he looked different. My Alby was always smiling and grining and making me laugh. This Alby was cruel and mean. He looked like he could kill someone if they annoyed him long enough. His smile always brought the good out in me. His kisses would send me into a fit of sexual tension, something awful. It would be needy, quick and amazing but at the same time it would be satisfying, sweet and still amazing.

I remember when he and I use to play fight. He would always let me win, even though he was taller and older and stronger. He would wrestle me to the groundand take me down easily, he would pin my hands above my head and plant soft kisses on my lips. When he was distracted I would flip him and climb on top of him.

"Yes I win! Better luck next time Alby!" I giggled in excitement as I pumped my hands in the air. When I looked back down at the older boy who still hadn't said a thing. He harboured something in his eyes I couldn't recognise. His pupils were dilated and his breathing had sped up, maybe he was sick. "Alby, are you okay?"

My voice held an uncertain tone in it. I knew there was something wrong with him, one: he wasn't saying anything and; two: he was just staring deep into my eyes. It made me uncomfortable. "Newt. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. I swallowed my fear and nodded, he helped me up on to my feet.

We walked to our favorite spot out on top of the roof. That was the first time we met, we had got stuck out there for a while and it took forever for them to find us. This time I put a little block there so it wouldn't happen again. I watched as he walked over to the edge and peered over it. He sat down and looked to me expectedly. As if I was I being called by demand I walked over there and sat by him. We both sat there for a while just staring at the sun as it went down. I smiled at the quite moment.

"Hey Newt," Alby said quietly not quite meeting my eyes, "...remember how one of the guards said that we were going to go though a phase that affected our mind, body and actions." I did know what he was talking about.

A guard over heard us talking one day about how we thought girls were gross. I still thought they were. He told us that one day we were going to start wanting to kiss them and touch them. That our urges for fighting and food, would turn into girls and sex. The thought that I could ever want to kiss a girl was disgusting. The guard had even said that we would have those same urges for a boy for some of us.

The thought of touching Minho or Gally was just plain weird, it was even stranger for me to think about Alby that way and have no reaction. I mean he was nice to me all the time. We hung out together on a daily basis, I don't see why that would be a problem.

"I think that I'm starting to have some of those urges." He stated sadly. I just stared at him with shock. He was going through he's pre-teen years. He didn't seem to be happy about it either, was he in pain or something because if he was I didn't ever wanna grow up.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Yeah," he stated dully, we sat there in silence as the sun went down and the moon came out. I felt a chill run through me and realized that it was dark out and cold no less. "I think we should start to head in-..." I spoke but he cut me off.

"Newt can I ask something of you." Alby's voice sound scared and confused.

"Sure. What is it?"

He got up only to push me down on my back. I gave him a critical look as he saddled my waste. "I don't know what to do, I can't stop thinking about it. I saw some kids earlier and they were doing stuff I had never heard of."

That perked my interest. When ever there was something new that somebody had tried, Alby and I had always tried it on each other. It would be kept a secret if done wrong or we would go around showing off. "What were they doing?"

I wanted to know, no I had to and Alby looked like he was about to back out from telling me. "No Alby," I said as I sat up, "you have to show me. You know how curious I get. If you won't show me then I'll go find someone else who will."

His expression changed. I could see the darkness in his eyes as if the thought of somebody else showing me would kill him. "No I'll show you. Lie down on your back." He commanded and I did exactly what he asked barley containing my excitement.

That's when it went all down hill. Alby reached for my shorts and started to unbuckle the belt on them, he pulled down my pants and underwear at the same time. Panic rose in me and I grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" He looked away and I could tell he was just as embarrassed as me.

"I-it's called a blow-job. It's pretty much like a hand-job except you use your mouth. If you want, I don't have to do this with you. I can always try-..." It was my turn to cut him off.

"No! I-I mean you can't, we've always experienced everything together." I blushed but he just nodded.

The thought of someone else getting to do this with Alby sickened me. No one could have Alby, he was my best friend. Excuse me if this sounds a little petty but he was mine. No one else could have him. I stopped my train of thought as I felt his warm mouth close over my prick.

"What a-a-are you doing, stop!" I stuttered.

He just ignored me and continued with what ever the heck he was doing. His mouth swallowed it whole and he popped back up as he choked himself. I crawled over to him to see if he was alright. "I'm find just, just lay back down." He said wiping his mouth. I stared at him incredulously.

"No!"

He looked at me panting. "Why not?"

I scoffed. Was he serious? He just choked himself to death and had the nerve to ask why not. I grabbed each side of his face. "Because Alby. Normal people don't let their friends suck on their dicks!" If this was another situation he might've laughed.

"I was just testing the waters. I can handle it." He said quite proud of himself. "I'm not a baby you know." He huffed and stared at me.

"This isn't about you being a baby, it's about you not being able to breath but if you wanna choke go choke." When I said that I meant he wasn't going use me to do this but he just smiled.

"Okay if you say so." He pushed me back on my back only to kiss me. I was a little shocked by the kiss. I eagerly kissed him back. He kissed me then started to move down my mouth to my neck all the way to my stomach.

"Don't Alby." I said weakly.

He smiled as he placed his mouth over my prick and engulfed it. I arched into it as his hands danced all over my nipples. "Alby..." His head began to up and down on me.

I cried out his name over and over. I was almost there. "Alby...oh Alby. I'm so close."

"So close to what exactly?" His voice in reality brought me out of my peaceful slumber. I jumped up at the sound of him. He smiled a real smile, like the ones he use to give me when we were together. He's eyes travelled down to my pants and then back up to me.

He smirked. "That must have been one hell of a dream, greenie." I looked towards what he did and blushed. If the bulge in my pants wasn't noticeable enough then the per-cum going through it might. "Don't be embarrassed it's happened to us all."

"Yeah even me but that's what happens when you wake up to this lovable baggage." A guy said as he pulled himself right next to Alby. He was tall and had black hair with jet blue eyes. His skin was pale and cleared of any dirt unlike the others. He had a smiled that most would die for but that only made me want to kill him.

"Joshua stop scaring the poor bastered." Alby said in the sweetest tone he could manage. He pulled him close and kissed him right in front of me. 'What the actual Fuck?' I stared wide eyed. 'Joshua' looked back at me and smiled.

"I know it's hot, if he had you...you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of him." I could here the older boy growl in response.

My heart crumbled, died, flipped and combusted over and over. It was like a repeat of the Never Ending story that I use to love but this right in front of me I just wanted it to stop. "So why were you repeating my boyfriends name in your sleep?" I couldn't help it, I needed air and being on here was only gonna make it worst.

I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I got up and ran. I ran pasted the two who were dry humping each other, then passed the other gladers and away from the house looking thing. I ran until I saw a opening in the gigantic walls, I ran as fast as I could only hearing the teenagers scream for me to stop. I didn't, I kept going and I would've made it two, If Alby wouldn't have tackled me down.

He flipped me over and I smacked him. He stared at me with shock but I didn't stop there. I kept hitting him again and again until my fist felt sore. "Your a liar! Your a liar! I hate you, I hate the Fucking creators! I hate you, you lying bastered!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I silently hoped that one of them had enough balls to just end my life but nothing happened. "You promised, You fucking liar! You promised me!" He tried to hold my hands down but failed so he flipped me over and pushed my head into the dirt.

A flashback of Director James came rushing back to me. My whole body froze and I started shivering slightly. Alby stopped touching as soon as he heard my plea. "Please stop touching me. I don't want this." He didn't get off but he stopped trying to hold me down. A loud noise came from the door in front of me.

I looked up at it as it slowly started to close. My eyes widened and I caught my breath. When it closed I felt a bunch of hands drag me into this prison like facility. They threw me in there and walked away.

Alby's form came strutting my way. He opened up the door and hopped in. His eyes fixed on mine and I slowly backed up as he approached me. One of his hands hit the wall by my head. "Who the hell do you thing you are?" He said sternly as if lecturing a child.

"Apparently not your boyfriend," he gave me a confused look, "and tune down the macho man attitude okay. I was sent here to." I pushed him away and sat down, which confused the hell out of him even more. He shook his head clear as if something was bothering him.

"Yeah well I've been here a lot longer, so show me some respect. Alright." His tone softened but it did nothing but anger me more.

"I'll show you some respect when you and your little boyfriend stop fucking around here." I shouted. I don't care if he's Alby, he's not my Alby at least not anymore.

That pissed him off. "You know what ever force that is holding me back from serious punching the shuck out of you, you better be glad it's there." He turned to walk away but of course, I had to have the last laugh.

"Why so you'll have more energy to go screw your little fuck toy huh. Is that it because I'm pretty sure you would've only lasted a couple seconds..." And then he hit me in the face. Like really hard. I felt my face collide with wood. I touched my cheek it was already forming a lump.

"Look kid I'm sorry, I've never lost it like that-..." I charged at him and took him down. He was shocked for a moment. I brought my fist back to puch him but I looked into his eyes and saw my Alby.

Breaking down wasn't the sad part; it was the fact that he held on to me while I cried that reminded me of my Alby. Even though I know he's gone forever. "Shhh it's okay. I've got you." He whispered gently. He rubbed my back as I wrapped my arms around him. That's exactly how we fell asleep. I dreamed of my Alby wrapping his arms around me kissing all my pain away. Whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


The sun was shining through the creeks of wood. I nudge the chin above me. I could see Alby smiling down at me which made me smile. "You okay?" He asked softly. I nodded. "Okay then, can I have my arm back."

I shook my head and wiggled into his arms even more. He just laughed. 'My Alby' I thought happily. He tried to sit up but I tightened my grip on him. He pulled away from me and sat up properly, I whined. "Come here..." He held out his arms to me and I happily climbed into his lap.

He looked at me sweetly with something I couldn't describe. "What is your name? You never told me it." I froze. This wasn't my Alby, my Alby would know my name. He would scream it, cherish it and love it. I looked away, I know Chancellor Paige said that I'd have to get them to trust me before I could start laying information on them. As far as my name goes I'm sure I'm safe, it's not like anyone would remember me.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked at me expectedly. "I-It's Newt..."

He smiled. "Newt huh, it's..." Oh god, he hates it, "...cute." I blushed hard. His hand rises to my cheek as he gentaly rubbed his thumb against it. I lend into his touch. My eyes opened and I let them eyes show what I really felt. "Newt..." He whispered.

"What the hell is this?" I jumped and fell of Alby's lap and he jumped up. He looked towards me then that 'Joshua' guy, then back to me. "I waited for you all night and here you are, lying with this...this Trash!"

My eyes widened. "Trash, trash! Who do you think you are calling me trash?!" I shouted as I climbed out of the pit. Joshua pulled back his fist and aimed for my face. He hit me and brought his fist back up for another hit. I quickly dodge it and tackled him down to the ground. I started to punch him in the face until I couldn't feel my fist anymore.

"Newt stop it!" Alby pulled me back and pushed me to the ground. He checked on the poor bastered and called some of the gladers over. I wanted to yell at him and remind him that we use to be a couple. That I was his and he mine but that would make things much more complicated.

Oh yeah I forgot, I'm a double spy for the creators. It doesn't get much better than this. I don't think this was the best idea for me.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


A couple of months had passed since the little incident but I have moved on. Although me and Sir Jackass don't get along very well. When we're in any situation together it's usually I don't talk to you and you don't talk to me kind of relationship. It works usually.

Although me and Alby have gotten closer together in the last few months. We talk about things that concerned the glade and about things he doesn't want to talk about with the others.

I've come to realize how hard his job was with being the leader of the glader's. He had to inform them of all the duties and the life of a glader. It wasn't easy, but I helped him a long the way. He even made me his second in command. I was flattered to say the least, especially when Joshua was angry at his decision.

I became a runner in the first week of being at the glade. I was pretty fast and made smart choices. I saw a Griver once, from a far away distance and I'm sure it saw me cause it looked right at me. I was frozen in my spot but it didn't move, instead it looked like it waved at me. It's long 'arm's' swaying in the air. That's when I ran. I think it not moving and waving at me was scarier than seeing one. Just like all my secrets, I don't tell the others.

The creators contacted me every two weeks, if they had a decision change they would send it two days before it would happen. Chancellor Paige would send me a message every month, it had information in it about how many boys were left and what will happen to them. It was terrible to find out what would happen to every boy's life. It was a sad thing, the only one who's fate I haven't seen was Alby's.

I was sitting down with the older boy and I was wrapping up his bruised hand. He had been in the admist of stopping a fight that broke out. "I'm glad your okay, you have to stop getting involved in petty fights." I looked at him but he seemed distracted. I giggled and that got his attention.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, you just seemed distracted today." He gave me a blank expression.

He looked away, his expression going back to a neutral one. "You know I can take over for you if your that stressed. If you need me to take care of something I will. I'll help you with anything you need me to-..." He kissed me deeply. His hand wrapped around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss.

I was shocked by it but I let him do what he wanted. His hands roamed my body and a moan exscaped my mouth. "Oh Alby."

He gentaly pulled away and smiled. I blushed and looked away, he pulled my face closer to his. Our eyes connected with each other. "Is this okay." I nodded.

"What about Joshua?" I asked. I'm not a asshole no matter how much I wanted to hurt the smug bastered. Alby just looked away and got up. He smiled at me and left. I groaned at him leaving.

'Why did I always have to be the good guy.' I thought. "Hey Newt! We need your help over here!"One of the gladers said. I sighed as a response. Being second in command was just as hard as being in charge of the whole operation.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


After a long fucking day in the Maze running it from head to toe we have to go back to the Runner's HQ and map out what we see. I usually do that but I still wanted to know what had Alby distracted today. I wondered from the group which was easy because there were only three of us.

They finally sent Minho in here last month, which is weird because I just saw him four months ago and just like the rest he doesn't remember me.

I'm recommending him for a runner to, he's just as fast as I am, but a little faster. He could be the Keeper of the Runner's or something-...

"Oh Alby... " I stopped in front of Alby's quarter, this is where he normally hangs out. Something was telling me to leave right now, probably the creators but fuck them. "I can't believe your doing this right now..." The same voice said. It was Joshua. I scoffed, why the hell was he in here. Not wanting to hear anymore I barged in there, I wish I hadn't.

Joshua's legs were wrapped around Alby's torso and his hand was pushing him down. "Oh get Greenie, nice to see you drop by." The smug bastered's tone made want to punch him but I didn't. My facial expression was blank. It held no anger, shock, hurt, betrayal or sadness. It was doing what my heart couldn't. I didn't yell, I didn't scream, I just walked away.

I could hear Alby following behind me. "Newt stop, it's not what it looks like..." I shook my head and kept on going. "Newt it's not-..."

I quickly turned and pushed him away. He only went back a couple of feet. "Then what the hell did it look like, huh. I just walk in there and you're fucking your boy toy, when not five hours earlier you had your tongue down my throat." I said quietly. I expected to yell at him, or at least I wanted to.

He sighed. "Newt I don't even know why I kissed you. You haven't been here for more than four and a half months and your already making me confused about what I'm doing here," he paused, "...I'm questioning my role as a leader because of you. I want us all to survive so I stick to my rules and the rules the creators gave me. While you on the other hand see the good in everything and everyone. You try to help if you can, even if it means breaking some of our rules. Your doing a better job than I ever did."

"Who's fault is that?" I said and walked away. When I reached halfway between Alby and the Maze I looked back to see his expression. He knew what I was about to do and I knew he was gonna try and stop me.

"Newt whatever your thinking stop. Don't do it." I heard him say. I didn't care. I took one last look at him and made a run for the Maze. I ran as fast as I could. "Newt! Stop!"

That got the attention of every glader. They all yelled for me to stop but I wasn't. Some tried to block the passage to the Maze bit I wasn't going to let them do it again. I slid down and passed them. They were too slow to turn around. I ran as fast as I could. Turning corners, ducking through secret passages and climbing those thick vines that are hard to climb. There were thorns cutting into my hand but I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore.

When I finally reached the top of it I screamed. "Damn it! Fuck all of you! Why, why? Why me, why did I have to be the candidate who remembers shit? Huh, tell me! What kinda fucked up people put kids into this shit hole and expect them to solve the world's fucking PROBLEMS? How fucked up do you have to be to do this?" Tears were pouring down my eyes.

"I didn't ask for this, none of us did! I didn't say "Well hey there creators, I want to be part of your fucked up organization and be one of your stupid lab rats! So later I can get close to someone and have him taken away from me!" No I didn't say any of that! This whole thing was a whole fucking big mistake!" I cried out.

I fell to my knees. "You took him away just like the rest of them. My mom. My dad. As far as I know I could've known I had a brother or a sister, aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews, cousins and grandparents. You took all of them away from me! Everyone I have ever cared about is gone! Gone! Gone! Gone!" I covered my ears and cradled my head into my lap.

I kept thinking about all the things the sick things Chancellor Paige asked me to do. All the things I don't remember and Alby.

I kept repeating it all in my head. I said them out aloud as I got up. My decision was finial on what I had to do to make all of it stop. 'It wouldn't take much but to take one more step off the edge.' I thought sadly.

I took a couple of steps towards the edge. My smile wasn't of joy but sadness. I thought of earlier this morning when Alby kissed me. "Goodbye Alby..." I turned around so I couldn't see the edge. So I wouldn't chicken out.

I closed my eyes as I took the final step to the edge and fell. I watched the clouds get smaller and smaller as I fell. A small smile was plastered on my face.

  


oOoOoOoOo

  


I could barley hear out of my ears as blood poured from them. I saw fimilar brown eyes as I tried to feel what hurt and what didn't. Everything hurt, most of the pain was located in my upper legs and back. "Newt...Newt! Can you h-... Me!" He asked.

I could hear him but I was bearly holding on. My breath was weak and my head hurt like hell. "Come on...say some...thing please." He asked. He was pulling underneath my arms out of the Maze. The doors were closing and the kids were shouting at him to hurry up.

I felt other hands pull me to safety as the doors closed shut. They rushed me to a bed so one of the docs could wrap up my wounds. "His leg is broken and he's got a few opened wounds and gashes. He needs to heal and rest for a couple days but he won't be able to run anymore." Jeff our doctor said.

Alby gave me a panicked look. He was out of breath and tired from carrying me. "You'll be alright Newt...you'll be alright." It was the last thing I remembered before I passed out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the Maze stays in the Maze. That is total bullshit.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gets to wake up to a enraged Alby. The older boy is angry and want answers to everything, he wants to know why Newt jumped but he gets more than he bargained for.
> 
> A note from Chancellor Paige shows what finally happens to Alby, it's not what Newt was expecting. He decides there's only one thing he can do to keep him alive. Defy the creators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm going to keep the story the same as the book as far as Teresa after that, I'm doing an alternative of how I think the Maze Runner Series should end. It will still be mostly from Newts P. O. V.

  The sound of birds singing woke him up. Newt tried to move but the amount of pain residing in his lower leg was killing him so stayed there so it could dim down. The blonde's breathing wouthectic but other than that he was okay. He felt the reoccurring sense of deja vu. Oh yeah because his back in the same damn place he was the first time he came here.

  "Newt." Alby's voice as always was commanding as he walked into his view. "Hey...Alby..." The younger of the two said a little nervously because last time he saw him, he was lying unconscious chocking on his own blood. His glare didn't know go unnoticed by Newt. That's when he realised the other presence in the room.

  Jeff, their doc, stood up. "I'm just gonna leave you two alone." His figure left Newt's sight so it was really only him and Alby.

  "Why did you do it?" His question caught the younger boy off guard. Trying to sit up only made him frown harder. He turned his head away from him and answered a quiet 'you know why'. Newt's thoat was sore, he would've had to be out for a couple of days for it to hurt like that.

Alby turned away from him and got something. "Here," he said handing the blonde a cup of God who knows what, "...it will help." He took one look at it and frowned. Alby refused to look at him as he handed Newt the beverage. If was he going to be a difficult doctor then the blonde decided he was going to be a difficult patient. He scoffed at it and smacked it out of Alby's hand. "What did you do that for, shuckface?" He yelled.

"If you don't know Alby than figure it out!" The yonger boy shouted back. "Why are you even here, shouldn't you be out there being a leader or something?"

  He growled. "I am, I'm making sure my second in command is alright! You should be out there with me instead of jumping off the walls of the Maze, Now tell me why did you do that!"

  Newt hated him as of this moment. He had no right questioning him when he should be asking why the hell Sir Jack-Asses was pined down underneath him. Newt didn't though, it would only result in more hurt feelings.

  "Are you that screwed up in the head that you can't function right to seeing Joshua with me?" Alright fuck hurting his feelings.

  "No but the thought of seeing my boyfriend with somebody else is quite disturbing!" Alby's confused look just pissed Newt off even more.

  "Joshua's not your boyfriend!" He really didn't get it did he. The younger glader got up even though it was painful, walked to the entrance and turned to face Alby. "No asshole you were!" With that he turned and walked away. The little revaluation seemed to shock the leader but he followed after Newt.

  "Where are you going?" Alby asked. Newt just kept walking gaining the attention of others. They were used to seeing Alby following behind an angry Newt, they bickered like an old married couple even though it's only been a few months since they met.

  "Where I go, is no concern of yours." His cold demeanor always make the older boy laugh. It was like watching a child pout. The dark skinned boy continued to follow him, which annoyed Newt to no length. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

  Alby just shrugged. "It depends..." Newt just sighed he really didn't want to have this conversation with him now. "I'm going to talk to Minho, I think he should be a runner. He's fast and smart enough to know if you see a gigantic monster coming towards you, run. Unlike Carl." The boy just stood there last time they went into the Maze and saw a Griver.

  Alby's arm stopped him. The blonde just glared at him. "No your not, you should be resting. I wanna continue our talk from earlier." He just yanked his hand out of his grip as walked to the little forest.

  The blonde was furious at Alby, or at least that was what he kept telling himself. He didn't know whether he was mad because Alby saved him from his attempt to take his own life or if he was mad at himself because it failed and he was back at the glade with a limp and an idiot following him. He knows he won't be able to be a Runner anymore but he had a slight feeling that the creators had something to do with it. "Newt do you hear me talking to you?" Alby's voice rang in his ears. He felt the other boy grab his arm. "I want answers!" He demanded.

  At that point something inside Newt just snapped. "You want answers! Don't we all Mr. I am the Leader and I know everything! Leave me alone, I don't want to be bothered by your bullshit so Slim it! I'm not gonna put up with your back and fort crap because you can't decide what you want!"

  He was angry, hurt, confused and he just wanted those feelings to go away. That was the only reason he jumped. Right. "I'm not gonna be your one night stand just so you can run back to your little boyfriend! I'm not stupid, I know you just want to get into my pants..." His voice softened, "... I bet you never even loved-..." Newt couldn't finish.

  His lungs felt crushed and he was tired of arguing with Alby. "You wanna know something... I was sent hear to be a double spy for them. They here to find a cure for a disease that shuts down the brain. It kills the cells inside of our brain, slowly deteriorating it." He didn't know why he said it but the hurt look that formed on Alby's face made him feel a little better.

  What he said next he didn't mean to say. "I was just supposed to gain your trust so slowly they could pick you off one by o-..." He saw it coming and he didn't try to block it.

  He knew Alby had a temper, there was only so much that the glader would take. He watched as he pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. It hurt like the first time he did it. Newt fell backwards as his back hit the ground. He just laughed it off.

  "Your lying, Newt! Why would you say that?" Alby asked determination clear in his voice. He just looked at him like he lost his mind. The younger of the two, who probably had, just gave him a smile. "Because it's true..." He whispered harshly.

  The dark skinned boy just gave him a disgusted look. Newt stopped laughing and stared up at the sky. It was so peaceful out here. "I remember someone else looking at me like that, The Rat man. It was what we called him. I remember how he touched me and how he kissed me."

  The older boy was more confused then ever. "It's funny really, he used to creep me out. Now he just haunts me in nightmares. He was my first you know. Although I wasn't willing, he just took what he wanted. Then you came and saw me so vulnerable and scared, I've never wanted to die so badly in my life. All I kept asking was why me. I wasn't anything special, your the only one who took any interest in me." Tears threatened to fall down the blonde's face as he continued to talk.

  "I remember all of the times it was just you and me, hiding in our secret spot, kissing and holding each other like there was no tomorrow. It was sloppy and uncoordinated but God, it was us! You used to whisper sweet nothings and promise that everything would turn out alright if I just let go," he sat up and stared at the boy, "..now every time I see you with him I wonder if I just gave you that final moment, would we still be here. I wonder, everyday, what I did to deserve this; what I did wrong." The tears fell from his face freely.

  The older glader didn't know what to do. He was shocked to hear what happened to Newt but he wasn't sure what to say. Part of him wanted to go out there and find this 'Rat Man' and beat the shuck out of him. Another part wanted to stay here and comfort the blonde.

  Alby did what his gut told him to and pulled the boy into his arms. The younger boy's head resided on his chest, and he told him to slowly breathe. Newt looked so fragile in his arms, he felt bad for punching him in the face, again. He really needed to learn to control his anger.

  The older boy slowly ran his hands threw his blonde hair, gentaly. Newt's breathing slowed down to a minimum. Alby wasn't used to seeing him in such  a vulnerable state. Usually he was strong, used his senses and could be quite stubborn at times.

  The dark skinned boy remembered what he said earlier about them kissing and hugging. The thought that he would, could ever be that gental made him think the blonde was lying but every time he got around him he would easy things down for the boy. He was never gental with Joshua, they usually were rough with each other always trying to be the dominant one.

  Alby could never do that to Newt. He wanted him safe, far away fromthe Grivers far away from the creators and anyone who would cause him harm.

  Another thought popped into his head, if he and Newt were lovers before this than that would mean everything, including the stuff he said about being a traitor for the creators would be true. He didn't know; he'd have to ask the boy in the morning because he was asleep in his arms and Alby didn't want to wake him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Newt, is it true?" Alby asked. Newt woke up an hour ago and they haven't moved or said a thing to each other. They stayed in the same place they were when he fell asleep. The blonde sat cross legged on the ground up against a tree while Alby relaxed on his lap.

The younger boy gave him a confused look until he realised he ment the lie he told. "Some of it is, but the part about me being a spy is not true. Well they offered me but I declined."

"Oh..." Was all he got in response. They sat there not looking at each other. "So everything else, you and me being a couple and stuff." The older boy asked shyly. Newt just nodded.

Slowly he watched Alby sit up and touch his face. "Alby, what are you doing?" The dark skinned boy leaned close to him and kissed his lips, making his way slowly down his chest. The thought had been bothering him for a while, driving him crazy. No wonder he kissed him before. So when the older boy started to slowly kiss him, he couldn't help but moan into his mouth.

They broke apart for air. "That was..." Newt tried to find the right words but his mind was bogged down. "Amazing." Alby finished for him.

One kiss became another then they were making out hands all over each other. They refused to brake contact. Suddenly Alby's hands gripped on the edge of his pants. "No Alby, not yet." Newt tried to get him to see reason.

"Are you rejecting me because your lack of experience or because your scared of what's gonna happen?" The older boy asked his mouth suching on his neck. That made him smile nervously. "Both maybe?"

Alby placed another kiss on his neck. Newt felt so vulnerable and he didn't like it. "Alby I can't." The dark skinned teen leaned back and smiled. "Okay."

He got up and pulled Newt with him. "We need to get back. Their, their probably expecting us." Newt nodded and sighed. He really should let Alby just...he shook his head. No Alby would wait forever until his ready.

"Don't worry Newt, I won't let anything else happen to you. If what you say is true about us then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For Joshua and I love you." He pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "I really do."

"I know."

"Can you wait until I straighten things out with Joshua for me?" Newt nodded. If Alby can wait years for him to have sex then he could wait a couple of days for him.

He kiss the older boy on the lips and smiled. "Yes." They walked back to medical shack. "You, in the mean time, need to rest. I'll be back okay." As he said that helped Newt lie back down on the bed. Alby turned towards the exit.

"Alby... " He turned back to Newt. "Don't forget what I said about making Minho a runner, alright." The dark shinned boy nodded.

oOoOoOoOo

Alby watched as he settled down the crowd of boys. "Alright everyone, settle down. Listen, I need you all to make a vote. Newt has brought this to my attention that he will no longer be able to be the leader of the runners." A couple of whispers went throught the crowd.

He could see Joshua smiling at him. Alby sighed. "He wants to appoint Minho a the Leader of the runners." A bunch of boys gasped at him. "What?" Joshua shouted at him. "Are you crazy? It takes weeks of training and vote for someone to become a leader."

Joshua walked over towards him and frowned. "What aren't you telling me, huh?" Alby just looked at him. "Tell me Alby.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. The rest of you discuss Newt's proposition." As he said that he turned and walked outside. Joshua followed behind him silently.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking about us lately." Joshua gave him a look that said 'so'. Alby sighed. "And I don't think we should be together anymore. It's not you, it's me. To be honest with you I think I'm in love with some else."

He had hoped that being honest with him would work but it made it worse. "You mean your in love with Newt. Right. Whatever he said to you is false. You can't believe him, every time he tells you-."

"I love him. Nothing will ever change that, I'm sorry." With that he walked away leaving Joshua standing there in shocked.

oOoOoOoOo 

The decision was made, Minho was appointed the Leader of the runners. He seemed to have gotten the the hang over the group pretty quick with the help of Newt who new it was mostly because of the creators.

The blonde was on his third day of rest and it was irritating him to the point that he got angry quickly with anyone who came close to him, which was mostly Alby.

Alby was the only one who could get him out of one of his moods. He usually tried to help Newt out of bed to do small tasks. It help but Newt wanted to be out there, out there. Not on the sidelines ordering around a bunch of boys.

He and Alby were taking it slow which their relationship which help when he was trying to gather his thoughts about everything that has happened.

The creators are supposed to contact him today. He should make sure he was only so he told Jeff that he'd be okay today.

Right on time, the little gadget that they gave to him clicked on. A little Wicked bug looking thing flew buy him with a list of what would happen this month.

"Hello Newt." The sound of the Chancellor's voice sent the blonde into a despair. "I see you have been healing up nicely."

"No thanks to you." Came the harsh reply of the angry glader.

The woman sighed. "Please Newt, your making this more difficult than it has to be." She smiled which only made him want to kill her even more.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Thank Chancellor Paige for kidnapping my friends and I from our homes, placing us all together and taking away the only family I have ever had." He stated sarcastically.

"Please do excuse me for not cursing you out!" Newt rolled his eyes. This was a hard job to do and he really didn't need her bullshit right now.

"I see..." She sighed once again. "How are the test subjects doing?"

"Their not test subjects you Bitch." He had enough of her little mind games. "If you want me to continue your little game then I suggest you refer to them as human beings not your little toys."

She just smiled at him. "Alright then Newt, we'll play your game."

They discussed the usual things, some of it was about certain gladers who had the Flare, some of it had to do with the cooperation in the group with he was very vague in information but the Chancellor didn't push it.

After and hour and a half she began to discuss their plan about saving the galders, about when and how everything was going to go down from every glader, except for Alby.

"What about Alby?" He asked. She just continued to talk as if he didn't say anything. "What about Alby, what happens to him?"

Again she didn't say anything. "Chancellor answer me!" She looked up at Newt with eyes that were full of true pain, hurt and sorrow. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Newt." The next thing he saw was a black screen.

He huffed and laid back. What was she hiding from him? Doesn't Alby make? He has to he's the leader of the group, right.

If Alby didn't make it then Newt felt as if he couldn't go one with life. Not again. Not without Alby.

"Hey Newt." Alby's voice disturbed his thoughts. "Are you hungry?" The younger of the two shook his head.

Newt made room for Alby as he took a seat on the bed. "So how's it going out there." Alby just sighed and leaned backwards on to his pillow. "Good, not great. Minho has been working harder than ever to find us a way out."

"Joshua has been picking more fights then usual. Today he tried to fight Gally and in the end Gally gave him a black eye." A giggle slipped through Newts mouth. "Sorry." 

"Do you two enjoy hearing about each others pain? I thought you were supposed to be sweet." Alby teased.

Newt smirked at him despite the events. "Who told you that lie?" Alby sighed and rest his head, a small smiled graced his face. "What are you smiling about goofball?"

"You." The blonde just raised an eyebrow at him. "After everything you've been through, I'm surprised you haven't tried killing yourself again." The older boy winced. He didn't mean to say that. It just kinda slipped out.

"Alby...do you think we're going to get out of here?" Newts soft voice seemed to waken some sort of comforting emotion in the dark skinned boy.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know these things, nor understand them. But if I don't make it...if I die, I'm glade I met you."

Alby smiled at him. His Alby. "Do you think that we still have families out there who aren't dead or have the flare, you know survivers?" Newt swallowed the breath he was about to take.

"You do. At least that's what Chancellor Paige says. I'm not quite sure what to believe now. She says that your father is taking care of her." Alby just stared at him disbelievingly.

"You mean I have a sister. Is she safe?" That was the part Newt was hoping to avoid. He didn't want Alby to be worried about her. He would be unfocused, not like a leader should.

He didn't want him to worry about the things Wicked would do if they got their hands on her. He didn't want to tell him about her having the flare. About how they've been trying to get to her. That she could be the key to saving all man kind. What did man kind ever do for her, for them. Nothing.

Newt smiled at him and decided to lie. "She's as safe as safe can be." Alby seemed to believe him and nodded slowly.

"Do you have a family? Well some you can remember."

"I remember a woman, well I think she was my Mom. She shot my Dad because he had the Flare. He was crazy like he had rabies or something. I was scared and didn't know what to do but she killed him right in front of me." The blonde was lost in his own world. "That was the only thing I remember of my parents."

Alby just stared at him. They stayed like that for a long time. "Alby, I don't want to die not knowing what IG was like being with you." Newt turned towards him. "Will you have sex with me."

The boy blushed at his assertiveness. "Newt I don't think your ready..." Newt's eyes begged him. "Please."

Alby sighed. "Come here." He gentaly laid Newt down on the bed and kissed him. Everyone was relaxing today and wouldn't be worrying about what they were up to. "Are you sure?" The older boy asked.

This would be for all the times Newt hesitated and said no. That he wasn't ready. When people would interrupt them, they didn't have time for it. They were so busy. Today their not. So why was it so fucking hard for him to say yes.

On the inside he was screaming yes. 'Just say it. Yes! Yes! Fucking yes!' But on the outside he hadn't utter a word. "Newt, I kinda of need your answer."

"...Yes." As he said that Newt kissed him first. And for the first time Newt let him in.

oOoOoOoOo 

Alby hand traveled down my side and under my shirt. His hands found my nipple as he pinched it. I moan. He bite along my neck making me moan louder. "Oh God, Alby you don't know how long I've waited for this."

"Me too." Alby just continued to bite on my neck. His other hand palmed my dick though the thin cloth. I shuttered in his grasp. How did he always know where to to touch me. My hand tugged on the back of his shirt.

"Alby wait..."

He sighed but smiled. "Do you wanna stop?" His hand touched my cheek. I leaned into his touch and smiled. "No I was thinking, of all the times you made me feel pleasure, I want to do the same for you."

He didn't register what I meant until I gentaly pushed him up. We switched positions so that I was lying on top of him. I smiled and kissed his lips.

Inside I was hoping that all those nights dreaming of being with Alby had paid off. The days where we were really close to intimacy but never crossing the line. I was inexperienced at this, although I've had a lot of sexual experiences with him, it was different.

I unzipped his pants and pulled out his prick. A blush rose to my face as I looked at it. Of course Alby's growning up, so that would mean every part of his body would grow too.

I gentaly touched it, then wrapped my hands around his cock and stroked it. Alby moaned my name loudly. My hand moved up and down his shaft at a faster pace.

Back at the facility, when we were younger, Alby put used his mouth to do this. I remember how he did it and how it felt. How I felt. It gave me extreme pleasure. So I replaced my hand with my mouth. At first I just licked the tip but then swallowed the head. It tasted weird but I didn't complain. This action seem to make Alby moan loudly. I tried to tale the whole thing in my mouth but I choked.

"Hey slow down, you don't want this to be over before it's started." I nodded before continuing. This time I used my hand to cover up the parts I couldn't take in my mouth.

I've done this before with Alby but it feels like the first time. He seems to be enjoying it too, it's not like we haven't done this before. Second verse, same as the first. His shaft twitched as I finally stopped what I was doing to admire this moment. I looked up at Alby. He just stared back at me. His brown eyes gazing into mine. God, this was a curse. If we didn't end up having sex I was going to scream.

I have been waiting for this since I was fifteen. I deserved a little happiness. Right. Then why do I feel as if I want to throw up. My chest fills heavy and my head hurts more than it should of. I was nervous. Why was I nervous. I can't be nervous, not right now not while Alby is right here. I should be ready for this. At least I was when I was younger. But my younger self knew that Alby. This Alby is a cold hearted killer who doesn't always think twice about his decisions. That can't be why I'm nervous. Alby was an idiot before he when in the Maze.

While I was buzzy contemplating on my situation, Alby seem to notice my hesitation. "Newt are you okay." I looked up at his soft brown eyes and saw my Alby. The one who's still in there just forgotten. My heart skipped a beat a little as he kneeled down and cupped my face. "It's okay, you don't have to do this. We can just do this slowly."

He helped me back up onto the bed. His hand found it's way on the hem of my pants as he gently tugged them down. I turned me head away from him. After all we've done together, I still couldn't look him in the eye when he touched me like this. Alby kissed my neck all the way down to my stomach. He stopped and eyed the black burie that resided there from my fall. A small frown graced his lips.

I watched as his thumb traced the outlines of it. "Newt...promise me you won't do that again." I couldn't promise him that. I still didn't know what happens to him after we get out of the Maze and if he dies, I don't want to live anymore. It was hard enough being alone at the facility for a couple of months but being alone forever just might kill me.

"I can't Alby." I didn't want to lie to him anymore. I knew he would want to continue our little conversation about...but for now, well. I felt his knee slide in between my legs as he nipped at neck. It's always been a sensitive spot for me that only Alby knew about. A moan escaped my mouth. The older glader harbored a smirk as he continued his little assault on my throat.

He pulled away a little to stare into my eyes. I couldn't help but turn away from him. "Geeze Alby, eye fuck me why don't you." We both laughed at my blunt statement.

"I plan to do more than that." He said as he nibbled at my Adam's apple. I could feel the small blush that would be lighting up my pale flesh. I swallowed the air that caught in my throat. I wouldn't admit it out loud but Alby's dirty talk was a serious turn on for me.

I just wanted him to kiss me like all those other times. Alby's hand slipped under my shirt. Carefully he avoided any bruises as his mouth followed. He kissed where his fingers left off, slowly tracing up my body. Each kiss and touch sent shivers through me. I could die a happy man.

I sat up a little so he could take off my shirt. As soon as it was off I felt self-conscious about my body. Alby's seen it a million times but with the serum they gave him, well you know he doesn't remember. I couldn't help but try to cover up my chest. Alby been Alby just smiled and untangled my arms from my chest and kissed each side of my shoulders.

"Don't worry Newt your beautiful." The comment took me back as I turned my face away from him. He just gave me a worried look. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. Nothing was wrong, I just can't see myself as anything worth looking at. I had always wondered why Alby would every look at me the way he did. It never occurred to me that I would be considered beautiful.

I smiled up at Alby for him to continue. He climbed on top of me and gave me a chased kiss before leaning back down towards my chest. His fingers played with my right nipple while his mouth claimed the other. I could feel the warmth that spread on it. I arched my bodcock he twisted my nipple.

I felt a deep sense of pleasure spread through my body. I could feel the head of my cock seep out pre-cum in my pants. Alby smiled as his tongue circled the small bump. He enthusiastically sucked on my perked nipple as I moaned his name in my hand. "A-Alby..." God it felt good.

When he stopped his lisp made a wet popping noise. He then leaned down to blow cool air across it. I stared up at his towering form and leaned up to kiss him. It's been a while since I initiated any kisses that we had. It feel good to kiss the man I loved again. Our tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance.

After a couple of minutes we parted for air. I felt a little light headed because of it but I wouldn't have wanted it to happen any other way. Alby seem to think so too as he was also out of breath. We both sat up with stupid grins plastered on our faces. I smiled up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. This time I could see the older glader blush. He tried to hide it by turning away from me. I couldn't help but grin at his shy attempt to be modest.

"Well look at you, making me blush. I thought that I was the only one who could make you blush." Alby said. He gave me a small smirk as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close to his lips. I could never get tired of this.

Suddenly my back was against the bed and his tongue was down my throat again. When we parted our lips Alby decided to take it to the next level, he pulled down my pants along with my underwear. My heart raced as my cock jutted upwards. I blushed as that stupid smirk reappeared on the dark skinned boy's face.

"Aren't you the eager boy today?" I frowned at my body which betrayed my true emotions. "I would ask you if you have a weapon in your pants but I think we both know the answer to that." Alby said.

"You know I could hit you right now."

"But you won't. I know you won't." I felt his hand wrap around my cock. Slowly he jerked me off as he leaned over my body. "You like it when I touch you like this. Slow at first then just as your about to cum I'll speed up." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath skimmed over my skin making me shudder. "I'll fill your body with my seed and make you cum again and again until you can't stand."

"I'll mark your body until your entire presence screams MINE." His voice got quieter. "Until you scream that your Mine."

If I wasn't blushing before I definitely was now. His hand started to move faster and faster. I could feel my body reacting to him already and I knew that I was close. "Alby..." I curled up towards him.

"I'm gonna wash away that bastards marks on you and make sure you never remember what he did. I will make sure when we get out of here that he'll pay." He growled. "But for now, main priority is you." I could feel myself stiffen in his hand as he pumped my length.

"Alby...I-I'm..." I stuttered out. He smiled as I gripped the back of his shirt. "I'm cuming." I buried my face into his shoulder as I felt a orgasm shake through my body. My mind was clouded by the overwhelming sense of pleasure.

I was going crazy inside. Everything was a blur. My mind was unfocused, my heart was racing, I don't think I've felt that much pleasure in a while. I opened my mouth to speak but Alby had decided to make use of them by claiming my lips for himself. If he kept it up I just might pass out from lack of air.

"Now that was the good part, the next bit not so much." He said as he pulled apart from me. He sat up and pulled off his shirt showing off his muscles he had gained over the last couple of months. Before, back at the facility, Alby was lean but not muscular. It was different, it felt different. He had more muscle tone with curves that made me think of not so pure thoughts.

As much as I hate to admit it; Joshua was right. I would love to wake up to that body everyday for the rest of my life.

I must have been in my own little world because Alby gave me a worried look. "Newt are you listening?" I snapped my eyes back up at him and blushed while silently uttering a 'sorry' under my breath. He followed where my eye last landed on and smiled. "Get a little distracted there."

"You wish!" I gently pushed at his chest. Alby gave me a look. "Do I now? You know Newt some times I think you can't keep your hands off me for a reason." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Listen I don't what you to think that I just want to get into your pants, I want to get into your underwear too." This time I punched him hard in the shoulder. When he winced a gave him a small smile. "Newt if you don't want to do this we don't have to. I mean with everything that's happened to you I wouldn't want to push-..."

"Alby, I'm fine. I have been waiting for this for months and I don't plan on backing down now. Just...be gentle."

"Gentle, I can do that."

Alby took off the rest of his clothing in a rushed manner. There were too many clothes between them. They needed to come off so to speed things along I helped him out of his clothes. I gave him a nervous smile as he kissed me along my neck hard enough to leave behind a couple of marks.

I moaned out loud and long. So Alby's was gonna keep true to his word. Marking over all the scar and bruises that most likely made up my body. As he was kissing my neck his finger was prodding my hole. I could feel his finger circle around the hole, as if testing the waters, before finally pushing inside. He went as slow as possible so he wouldn't hurt me.

I tensed up as he did it, it was an uncomfortable feeling but not enough to hurt. " Alby... " I grunted. He gave me a concerned look as he stopped. I gave him a uncomfortable smile. "D-Don't stop. I don't want you to stop, I'm just a little uncomfortable." I breathed out.

He nodded in understanding as he slowly worked in and out of me til I got use to it. After a while when I was comfortable he added another finger. I could feel him stretching my prostate as he twisted and cured his fingers. A weird sensation overtook me as rocked my hips.

"When you want me to stop Newt just pull on my arm, okay?" I nodded because right now that was the only thing keeping me from screaming out an answer.

While his left hand was busy working my hole, his mouth was back on my nipple. He sucked and bit at it causing that unfamiliar sensation to return. It was like my stomach was filled with fire getting ready to burst out of my chest. I breathed out heavily as his movements of fingering me intensified.

I couldn't identify the overwhelming pleasure that consumed me at that moment but it reminded me of the time I was with Director... I couldn't finish the sentence. But this moment reminded me of the sensation that come over me while I was with him. It was a little bit different, with Alby I don't want him to stop but with the Director, I wanted him to nothing but stop. My mind started to fogf as I realized that I was about to cum again. I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Alby stopped knowleaned back. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" I said. My own voice betrayed my aroused. He smiled at me and gave me a chastened kiss on my temple. "Because, this is the part where you and me get to be a little closer to each other."

I swallowed a bit of fear as he ran his hand through my hair. "You know we can still stop this if you want to." He tried to kiss me again but I stopped him. "Are you sure your not trying to just get into my pants." I asked.

"W-What no! I wouldn't just do ALL of this just so I, just so I could get into your pants! I really do want to do this but I'm just m-making sure your okay with this!" He stuttered loudly. I laughed at his small attempt to subdue me with kisses.

"Alby I was just joking." With a quick flash of a smile from me made the glader calm down in a matter of seconds. He managed a weak attempt at a smile despite the nervousness that resided in his eyes. He was still somewhat hesitant about something. "Are you sure _you _wanna do this?"__

 _ _His downcast eyes seemed to answer my question, then realisation hit me. "Oh, your still a virgin." A small frown graced his lips. "But I thought you and Joshua," he glared at me, "...well I thought that you two wouldn't have-."__

 _ _

"Well we didn't okay!" He cut me off while giving me the same expression he wore the first time we 'officially' met. He seemed embarrassed to say the leathe 'Oh Alby...' I thought sweetly. With a quick kiss to his cheek the old Alby was back. He sighed. It often meant that his mind was made up about something.

It never occurred to me that Alby might be just as uncertain about this as I am. I always thought that he wanted to do this off the bat, with no and's; it's; or but's. I always thought that his mind was set on one thing, to get into my pants but clearly I was wrong. He wanted more than just my pants, he wanted the whole package. Now that sounded more like my Alby, at least, the one I left behind at Wicked's facilities.

Each day with him is another painful reminder that I won't ever get that degree of Alby back ever and if I do then it's just like having him relive his whole life again. I want Alby to be happy, it means more than anything in the world to me. He gently kisses me until my back pressed up against the bed.

'Some times I forget where we are. That we enclosed in this gigantic wall surrounded by monsters trying to kill us. That the creators kidnapped us and put us here as part of their sick twisted games, just to see who lives and who dies. Friends don't remember who you are, people you grew up with, who knew you. People who cared about you.' I stared up at Alby. 'People who loved you.'

'They might as well kill me now because I'm not giving up what's left of the family I have. I don't care of I die in the process. To this, I promise you Alby, thatI will get you back to your family, to you'd sister.' I thought with determination. "Hey Newt you alright." Alby asked.

I smiled shyly at him. I was a little embarrassed by the fact that he caught me staring at him so intensely. "Ugh yeah, I just got a little caught up in my thoughts." I stated sheepishly. He didn't seem to believe me as he gave me the most disbelieving look that only Alby can pull off. He let it slide though.

"Whatever." He said as he planted himself on me. I could tell he was still holding back most of his weight seeing as I wasn't completely crushed. There was no space left between us now. He head resided on my left shoulder as my arms wrapped around his lean form.

"You ready?" He whispered in my ear. I swallowed my fear; there's no backing out this time. Alby lifted himself up to look for my confirmation. I nodded slowly. My heart began to race straight up my throat. Alby lined himself up and gently pushed inside. I could feel the head of his cock entering me. My body started to tighten up so he couldn't go any further.

"Relax your body Newt or this is going to be painful for the both of us." Alby breath of hoarsely. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming as he slowly inched forward. I dug my nails deep into his skin and he hissed out a painful breath. "Damn it!" He said breathlessly. When he finally reach the hilt he stopped and gave me a sad look.

"Newt..." Alby touched my cheek and wiped off the stray tears that had fallen. I pushed his hand away and covered my eyes so he wouldn't look at me. I couldn't stand to seem weak in front of him. I want to show him I can do this, that the asshole who r-raped me didn't have utter control over my life. I want to show Alby that I won't scream every time he touches me or flinch when he wraps his arm around my body. I don't want him to stop and I don't want him suggesting that we stop.

"We can stop if you want-."

"No we can't." I said as I uncovered my eyes from him. "We've gone a little bit too far this time. Your already...inside of me and I think I've made you wait long enough."

He smiled at me while taking my hand in his. "That's my Newt. Always trying to be the first with me. Never backing down from a challenge." He placed a small kiss on my hand.

"Yeah and you better remeber it. I worked hard to get where I am right now."

Alby's smile got a little bit widee and it set off a flock of butterflies in my stomach. I knew we couldn't stay here forever but with his dick in my ass, I was pretty sure we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. He looked down at where we were connected and his smile turned sheepish. "Now this part is simple but it's gonna hurt a little."

I nodded and gripped onto the blankets. Alby pulled out much to my relief but as soon as he did he slowly inched back in. I tensed up at the motion but tried to relax. He sent me a small smile as he continued his ministrations. He repeated the motion again with a little less resistance from me. Alby moved in and out of me while I tried to enjoy whatever this was. He kept looking at me as if searching for some kind of response. All I could feel is pain, if that was the response he was looking for then he hit the nail on the pin.

Suddenly his movements got faster and this time I couldn't help but tighten around him. I could hear him curse under his breath as I did so. "Newt." He whispered out. I frowned and gripped the bed sheets tighter for support.

I could hear the bed knocking against the wall. That's all I could do for now was listen to it. Alby seemed to be enjoying whatever this was because he was expressing it in his face. He moaned out my name as his movements slowed down. 'Thank God it's over.' I thought.

I felt the older glader pull out and my whole body shook. There was nothing but pain in my lower regions. I could feel Alby pick up my body and flip me onto my stomach. He grabbed my hips in a tight but firm grip and raisedy hips in the air. I winced at the motion because of my leg and I tried to see what was going through his head when he inched his cock back into my hole.

I grip the pillow hard and bit my lip to keep from screaming. This hurt more than I thought it would. This time I could feel the tears that started streaming down my face. I wanted to screaming as his slow and careful thrust turned into fast and uneven ones.

"Alby..." I breathed out. He kissed my back as his thrust quickened. 'How could anyone enjoy this. It felt horrible like I was being ripped apart from the inside.' I wanted to throw up. I thought that it would be different with Alby. He reached around my frame and started to jerk me off. My cry hitched in my mouth.

Was this what it was actually like to sleep with someone you cared about. After a few minutes, my body started to feel weird again. Alby's thrusting started to feel...good. I was enjoying it. I couldn't be enjoying this. A few moments ago this hurt and now I want more.

Alby pulled out and slammed back in with enough force to hurt me but all it did was go straight to my cock. "Fuck, Alby...more." I begged. I quickly covered my mouth as he complied with my demands. He grabbed my hips a little rougher this time and pulled me back into him. I pretty sure after this I won't be able to stand for a couple of days.

He leaned over and massaged my cock, making it harder than it already was. My body responded to Alby's touch eagerly. I tried to push back into him to get more fiction in between our bodies. "You want me to fuck you don't you Newt. You like me bending you over and fucking you senseless." I wiggled my hips as a response.

He continued to jerk me off while thrusting into me. "This has always been your dream. For me to fuck you and mark so you can only been mine." He growled in my ear. I love and hate when he talks dirty to me.

My stomach got that weird feeling it always does when I'm close. "Alby...I-I, I'm..." My stomach curled. He thrusted faster as he sped up his hand movements. I tightened my grip on the the sheets that surrounded us as I came. I screamed out when I couldn't hold it in any longer. I tighten around Alby and he cursed.

I sat there in that we position with my ass up in the air and cum dripping down my stomach. I frowned upon the sight. It was a sticky mess on the bed and on me. I felt as Alby pulled out and got off the bed. His gaze set upon looking for mine. "You are truly beautiful like this." He said while shaking his head.

"I am not, stop lying to get laid." I said back halfheartedly. I wiped off the sweat on my forehead and tried to sit up. Bad idea; my body sent me a sharp pain up my spine telling me that I should lay down or I'll have to stay on bed rest long than before. Alby would strap me to the bed and force me to stay still until I fully recovered but the irony is he's the one who put me in this situation.

I sighed as I tried to flip back onto my back. Alby stopped me. "What do you think your doing?" I gave him a confused look as he helped me sit up. "Do you really think that we're done when I still haven't came yet?" I blushed at his words and looked away.

"I thought you finished." I said.

"Oh no my dear sweet innocent Newt, you would know when I finished." He whispered huskily in my ear. I frowned at the 'sweet and innocent' part. I was no where near innocent or sweet especially after what we did. "I plan on making you cum more than once." He leaned down and ran a finger along my cock. It jumped in excitement, betraying my true emotions.

"And I see that your an eager leaner." He kissed my neck while changing our positions to where I was sitting on top of him and he was lying on his back. "This time you'll be on top. You're in control here Newt." Alby said with a smile.

He placed his hands on my waist and waited patiently for me to do something. I just stared at him before looking down at his body. His cock stood in the air waiting for me to release it. I wrapped my hand around it's base and slowly jerked it off. A small moan escaped Alby's lips.

I took small pride in that I could do at least this part right. I stopped and lifted my hips in the air, with his help, while guiding his cock with my hand. I gently slid on to his cock since my ass was still a little sore. I winced as pain shot up my spine again. "You okay Newt." I frowned and shook my head.

"You could at least look like you enjoy this." I could side the playfulness in his voice but I snapped at him anyway. "You try having a dick shoved up your ass and see how you 'like it'." He laughed anyway. It was one ofany traits I loved about Alby.

Once all of him was fully inside of me I stayed like that. I tried to let my body get use to him but cock was thinking a different thing. I gasped as Alby's hand ran across my cock. It made me tighten around him. "Relax Newt." He stated plainly. His hand rubbed comforting circles on my back, making relax a little.

After a while I started to move by slowly moving my hips side to side. I could see the older boy was enjoying it by the way he was breathing. I rolled my hips in his lap and he let out a long moan. "Fuck..." He said.

Lifting my hips up and down made him go crazy. It was affecting me just as much as it was affecting him. I was growing hard again as I thrusted down on to Alby. He grunted at every thrust and swore every time I tightened around him. I knew I was getting close, my stomach was just bouncing all over the place with pleasure.

I knew Alby was close also. His member twitched inside of me as I rocked my hips. I slowed down as he leaned up and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me down for a kiss. I kisses him eagerly on the lips as our tongues crashes. It was extremely sloppy but we were both horny and unsupervised.

We broke apart for air and my movements quickened under his intense stare. I turned my head away from him but he guided me back. Looking at his eyes and the level of arousal that resided in them.

That's what sent me overboard. I screamed out loudly as the pleasure over took me. Alby came after a few thrust of his hips. I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was on my side facing the handsome glader. I felt sticky and tired, more tired than I have ever been even after the fall. I couldn't believe what we did was real. A couple of months ago, where we just on basic levels of friendship now we are... Whatever we are?

My mind was too tired to register anything at the moment. I could feel my body relaxing in his arms as I snuggled closer towards him. Alby sighed. "Oh Newt, what am I gonna do with you." I smiled as he laid his chin against my head.

__

~•~

The light from the moon shined down over the glade as the gladers as prepared for bed. It had been another long day for them all seeing as the runners had to adjust to Minho being the new Leader to them. Most weren't to happy about it others didn't care just as long as they found a way out of this place. Minho was doing exceptional well with being the Leader, he actually was better fit for the job than Newt himself. Although before he could actually do anything outside the Maze he had to shadow Newt for a whole week since the ginger could barley run with his leg.

Newt had been reassigned to gardening and helping out with the plants. It wasn't exactly what he preferred to do but he did break his leg of his own accord so now he was stuck like this. The days were long and hot since he had to be in the sun all day. But he was hardly bothered by anyone unless they were Alby or Minho. He hardly ever saw Joshua anymore. Most of the time the guy was seen fighting with another glader or busy doing his job. As long as the jerk stayed far awayfrom him Newt was happy.

He and Alby have been ttaking their whatever they have slow. They sometimes kiss when Alby's not busy running the whole operation or the hold hands as they take long walks by the wall of the Maze. They don't talk much, both engrossed in their own thoughts. Alby worrying about how they'll managed when they know who's gonna live and who's gonna die. Newt worrying about Alby, he still hasn't received any information on how his fate is decided.

The thought always amused Newt how people, men and women alike, could decide who they wanted to live and who they wanted to die all for a cure that may or may not exist. They didn't care how they many kids they killed just as long as they didn't suffer themselves. It wasn't right and Newt knew it but he can't prevent everyone's death. He'd be damned if he didn't try.

oOoOoOoOo

Newt sighed as he finished planting the last bit of seeds. God did he hate gardening. They had to grow their own food somehow and somebody's got to do it. It was the middle of the day it was hot and he was tired. The heat was really getting to him as his head felt like it was bashed in with a shovel. It was almost time for them to switch shifts so it wouldn't be long before he could rest for the remainder of the day. Maybe he'd go find Alby so they could talk more about the Chancellor and her goons.

They really haven't talked much about it, they really haven't talked about anything. Mostly they tried to ignore their problems and the situations that their in. Soon they would have to come to the conclusion that they would have to do against the creators. If they didn't then who would.

Sometimes Newt envies the other gladers who wonder about the day without a worry to go into the Maze or the fact that most of them are going to die. Newt thinks that it would be better not knowing when he was going to die than knowing, anticipating down to the day, time and hour. They would never have to worry about when and how they were going to die as long as Newt would be able to pull this off.

He wonders if this Thomas guy would really lead them to safety or would he just be apart of the creators scheme to control them again. They could be just using Newt to trick them all into falling right into their trap. He doesn't trust Chancellor Paige, he doesn't even like her and he can be a very easy guy to like. Well, except for Joshua but that was besides the point.

A guy, Steven, came to switch shifts with him. He silently acknowledges him before getting ready to go find Alby. He walked towards the small forest where they usually meet up after Newt finishes his shift.

The other gladers mostly ignore his seeing as he is second in command as usually Alby and him meet up there to discuss their situation. Newt limped his way over to the quite forest, he still wasn't used to his leg after all this time of standing and walking you would think he would be okay with it.

As he slowly made his way over to their usual spot he noticed that this time Alby wasn't there waiting for him. Usually Alby would stand by the small river stream and wait until Newt came limping over towards him. The first few moments they would just stand awkwardly around until one of them approach the subject, usually Alby. Newt wasn't one for small talk so Alby had to initiate all conversations with him.

Standing here alone just feels weird to Newt, like he's some kind of psycho waiting for his next target to come walking by. For a few minutes he just stands there waiting for Alby. The guy always waited for him and who knew how long he waited. Newt leaned up against a tree to rest his agitated leg. It had been stuck ina ssitting position for so long he probably irritated it. Stretching his body, Newt looked around to see if he could spot the glader. He was nowhere to be seen as he did so.

Newt turned to look across the small stream. He had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. It shouldn't be too bothersome since he knew that they would always be watched by the creators. Something moved in between the trees of the small forest. It blended in with it's surroundings making it difficult for Newt to spot it.

Suddenly it hovered over towards him and landed on his shoulder. He realised that it was just on of Chancellor Paige's little message bots. He hadn't talked or even reported back to her since the fall. It annoyed him how sneaky she had to be. She probably had Alby stuck conversating with one of the gladers. That's probably why he hadn't showed up yet.

It floated off his shoulder and flew in font of his face. A small light blue hologram appeared with Chancellor Paige's face on it. She gave him on of her many fake smiles as popped up on the screen.

"Hello Newt," she said pleasantly.

"Chancellor." Newt couldn't his the distain that he held in his voice. He was glad that he was such a caring person.

"I see you and Alby have gotten closer within the last couple of days." She said with small smirk on her face. She had hoped to get a reaction from him but when he didn't give one then she moved on. "How has your leg been healing? Do you still get that slight twinge in your leg when you walk?" She asked. Her eyes shined up at him.

Newt frowned as she did. His eyes held that distain that he tried to keep out of his voice when they talked. "I can get from point A to B just fine and no, I don't."

"I understand your reasons for disguising your pain. It originates from your distain for me. I just wish you would express yourself more openly with me." Newt huffed at her. "I am not the enemy here, I'm just trying to help you and the others..." She seemed like she wanted to have more to say but she didn't her eyes downcast to something Newt couldn't see.

"Newt...I will try my best to help you and the others get out. This is my main concern but I can't help you if you won't let me. You have to trust me."

The blonde thought for a moment before answering. His mind and heart were going in two separate directions. Part of him wanted to trust her and the other part wanted to just yell and scream at her. He knew the later would get him nowhere. Sighing he looked up at the woman. There were bags under her eyes from probably not sleeping. Somebody had to keep watch over them.

"I can't say that I trust you, at least not 100% but I will listen to what you have to say," a small but surreal smile graced her lips, "...but only if you tell me what happens to Alby. In complete detail, none left out. And then I will, I will think about showing you the trust you deserve."

At first she didn't answer which Newt knew something bad would happen to Alby. After a minute or two she agreed with him. She told him everything, from the point of Thomas and Teresa showing up to the point of the Griver attacks. She explained how many of the kids died and the names of the kids who survive. She even went into exquisite detail on how and where they died.

After a while Newt was silent, his eyes filled with confusion and fear. He couldn't hear anything else after the attack. His mind just went blank after she told him how Alby would die. 'Why would anyone want someone to die that way?' He kept thinking to himself.

When the silence was too much for the Chancellor she called out to the young boy. "Newt, I am sorry but there's nothing I can do."

He paused before answering. "Your a lair..."

"The others, they...want to see your reaction to Alby dying. To see if it is one of the causes that enhances the flare. By him being the closes person to you, they hoped to gain a chemical and maybe emotional reaction from you. Like I did before." Chancellor Paige said calmly. She had hoped that he would take it easy and wouldn't lash out at her.

"No, no. That's not right. None of this is right." His heart raced as the thought occurred to him. "How can they-you justify this as saving the world. Your killing innocent kids! Alby doesn't deserve to die."

"I can't stop this, if I try to even convince them not to kill him they will know what I'm up to and this whole organisation will be over. Everyone will be killed alone for them to start all over. Jeff, Minho, Alby, Gally and you all will be killed for nothing."

"I just can't let Alby die. He has a sister to look forward to seeing!" Newt practically shouted. "Even if their doing this just to see my reaction, what would it solve. If I do react to it?"

"Then we'll know how to counter it and find a cure for it." Her calm nature only pissed him off more.

"And if I show no reaction, if nothing enhances the flare..."

"Then Alby's death will be in vain but they are willing take that chance." The Chancellor said. She gave him a tired look. They had a long way to go by they were already having problems. She needed him to trust her so she could them all out. So that they could have a chance at living. So they wouldn't have to deal with all this stress but only if Newt would trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt's loosing his mind but Alby makes him better. When Newt and Chancellor Paige meet for one of their usual discussions, they reach a point where they have to discuss Alby's future.
> 
> Newt knows that he has to do whatever it takes to keep Alby alive and nothing is going to stop him. No matter what it takes, he will protect Alby, even if it meant defying the creators.


End file.
